


Full Moon

by reeebecky



Category: Becky's AU
Genre: Full Moon, Gay, If it wasn't for this one person tiktok I would have never published this, M/M, Onesided Love, Slow Burn, YES THIS IS BASED ON MY REAL FRIENDS LMAO, honestly this is so random, nosmut, they're so awkward ahhh, this is from my guy friends lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeebecky/pseuds/reeebecky
Summary: Where Reed is happy to have a sleepover at his best friend's house. To later find out his crush is no longer within reach.
Relationships: Reed/Austin





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't plan on publishing this but if you happen to read this then good for you :D There is literally no smut in this fanfiction just this amazing slow burn and heartbreak. Yes, my guy friends liked it lmao.

Reed’s POV (3rd person)

Friday

These types of nights were Reed’s favorite. The moonlight seeping out of the clouds, sky pitched black, all moving like an elegant dance. He would prefer to stay outside during these types of nights. To be sitting on the rooftop, feeling the cold crisp air on his skin, looking at the stars. The moonlight shining down on his pale skin as if he was a shining star. The night is the best time. Everyone loves to see the night time however no one is psycho like Reed to sit on his rooftop. Reed liked being the odd one out since he could enjoy it on his own.

However, he was not going to enjoy the night alone. Street lights flickering underneath, a bag clutched to Reed’s chest, seeing the stars shine. He was on his way to his best friend’s house for a sleepover. They would do these sleepovers once a month just to have fun. He was surprised that the sleepover is at Austin’s home but happy to spend the night. Checking his phone to see if he missed any messages from Austin.

Sighing, realizing there were no messages. Why was he checking it anyway? It was depressing to see a lock screen with no notifications. A big bang echoed through his head. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and walked straight into a pole.

“Ow”, Reed says while putting a hand on his forehead as if it was going to stop the sensation coursing through his head. Squatting down on the floor mumbling curse words to himself. Recollecting his thoughts, he stood up and laughed to himself for being an idiot. Hopefully, no one saw that Reed said to himself.

Or so he thought. When he looked up he saw Austin with his phone out trying his best not to make a sound. The embarrassment rushing through Reed was faster than the speed of light. Both of them standing in the cold air staring at each other.

Reed was studying Austin's features. Austin hasn’t changed much, still normal average body shape or so he thought when he looked at his biceps. Oh god, THE BICEPS. He usually hates the athletic type but something about it seemed friendly about his body figure.

“Please don’t kill me,” Austin said, showing visible fear. Reed snapped out of his daydreaming state. However, Reed being caught off guard by his voice made him open his mouth with no sound coming out.

“Sorry,” Reed said. “I AM SO SORRY REED. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I SWEAR THIS VIDEO WILL STAY BETWEEN US” Austin shouted. Reed tilts his head in confusion as he processed what just happened. Bursting into laughter Reed says “I didn’t expect you to shout it. So are you going to let me in or what”. Austin opens the door to his house letting Reed enter first then Austin following after.

“You can head up to my room. I'll be there in a sec” Austin said heading into the kitchen. Reed made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Austin’s room. Looking around the room feeling a sense of nostalgia. It wasn’t his first time being in Austin’s room but it certainly did feel like it. The room was the same but the decoration changed over the years that’s for sure. The room was quite small but felt like home. Posters in every corner, the desk an absolute mess, and the bed with white sheets. It wasn’t messy but still could go around for a nice cleanup.

While trying to find a place to put down his bag he noticed on the tv stand a picture. Reed picked up the picture frame, smiled with his face bright red. It was a picture of when they first entered high school. We both changed quite a lot Reed thought to himself. Both were scrawny little kids who just had each other. Austin sure looks different from when they were freshmen. He has broader shoulders, he grew taller too (not that it mattered, Reed was still taller than him), his face was cut, and he looked more fit. The one thing that didn’t change was his annoying but nice personality.

Reed was brushing his finger on the picture, still smiling at it. He froze when he heard Austin say “Time sure flies”. The embarrassment rushing through Reed’s body turning even a brighter shade of red. He slowly put the frame down and just nodded.

Reed couldn’t believe he slipped up like that. He didn’t want to make the situation awkward, so he fumbled with his bag looking around the room. Reed couldn’t make eye contact with him. He placed his bag in the corner while trying to get his things out of the bag.

8:47 pm. Reed didn’t realize how late it was already. He turned around to Austin who had sat on the bed. “Hey, it’s almost time for us to go up,” Reed said now looking at Austin. Austin nodded and went to the closet to fetch something. Reed opened the window and crawled out from the room. Slowly making his way up to the rooftop. He found a flat area on the roof and set up a blanket.

Austin showed up a few moments later with a bag of snacks and a guitar in hand.

“Woah who said I was gonna play something tonight,” asked Reed. Austin shrugged and sat down beside Reed.

“Why aren’t you answering me, jerk,” Reed said while he tilted his head. Austin turned on his phone to show that he was on a call with “Mary”.

Mary? She is that girl that has been hanging out with us lately. Reed wondered why she was calling at this hour. Reed brushed it off and took the guitar from Austin’s lap. Tuning the guitar before anything. He wasn’t the type to eavesdrop so he paid no attention to Austin’s phone call.

The guitar was ready. Reed took a deep breath and started to play some cords. Austin looked at him and smiled. Reed could feel his cheeks go pink and smiled back awkwardly. Looking up at the sky Reed was anticipating seeing the moon tonight. It was his favorite type of moon tonight and he wanted to see it with Austin. Reed sees Austin’s hand swatting the air trying to get Reed’s attention.

“What are you doing weirdo,” Reed said with one eyebrow up. No reply.

Reed is staring at Austin who is now smiling and can’t seem to hold his excitement in. Reed found this very cute. Still wanting to know what was making Austin so happy he asks again.

Austin now looking like he is going to burst. Blurts out “YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND”.

Reed, taken aback, stopped playing the guitar, now turned face to face with Austin and couldn't process what was said. Boyfriend? Reed was imagining things, right? It felt like at that moment Reed felt like a glass cup being thrown on the floor. Was the person he was crushing on now slipping from his fingers?

Austin now saying his goodbyes on the other end of the call was looking at Reed. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“BRO I JUST GOT A GIRLFRIEND,” he said, shaking Reed aggressively.

Reed couldn't hear a single thing. His entire world stopped. It’s as if he was no longer himself. No longer connected to reality. Austin snapped him back to reality when he snapped his finger in front of his face.

“Listen, I am shocked as you are but come on hype me up,” Austin said while still shaking Reed. Reed only smiling said, “Congrats bro, I’ll play a song so everything goes well”.

Austin who is still smiling and is now looking up at the sky says “Oh look it's a full moon tonight”.

“Yeah, it is,” Reed says as he plays his guitar. His entire world falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you made it to the end! Hopefully, you liked it and this will be updated every Friday :3  
> Hope you have an amazing day and don't forget to stay hydrated!


End file.
